Can you hear me?
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: AU Inukag SUMMARY CHANGE.Kagome was kicked out of her house and she had nowhere to go.Inuyasha can help!No InuKik or past InuKik. Hallajula!
1. Chapter 1

**This is basicly my life sotry.**

**But I dont own Inuyasha**

**Although I own my life Ofcourse.**

**PLease don't think that this chapter is how im going to write the whole story. Im just explaining the past. Bear it please!**

* * *

Kagome was always preppy. ALWAYS. There wasnt a think in her closet that was black or had a skull on it.

Everything had pink on it.

Her makeup was always pink.

Just like her sister. Kikyo. Who was just 4 years older than her. She loved her sister. So much. They shopped together, Laughed together, cried together, did EVERYTHING together. Everyone knew that Kikyo was favored in the family. Everyone but Kagome.

One day Kagome was at a family thing with all her close relatives, when a cousin of hers asked if it hurt knowing she was being ignored in the family.

Ignored?

Her?

No. That wasnt possible. Sure her mom and dad didnt really listen to what she had to say but, she had friends for that. Right?

Once Kagome got home she had to do a lot of thinking.

Kikyo always got everything she wanted. Why? Why not Kagome? Why not HER.

The summer going into her freshman year of high school Kagome decided she was SICK AND TIRED of being treated this way.

She went to the mall with her sister and her mom. She picked out a plack tank to with a red skull bleeding.

"I like this." Kagome pointed at it.

Her mom and her sister scoffed.

"You like THIS? You obviously have lost your sense of style."

Her mother looked around, nothing was diffrent in the mood of the mall but her mother had sensed other wised.

"Your EMBARRESING me. Don't pick out such things. You understand?" Her mother shook her shoulders.

Why was it so bad? Why?

"But I LIKE this. and this. AND this. AND THIS!" Kagome pointed at emo shirts that her sister almost fainted at.

Suddenly Kagome was slapped across the face.

"NO you DONT." her mother growled at her.

Kagome looked down.

"I hate you, why cant you die?" Kagome was just upset, she didnt really mean it.

Her mother glared at her.

"Good I hate you too." With that they left the mall.

Soon after this insedent Kagome only had black shirts with skulls on them.

Her makeup was black eyeliner and black mascara and a largely amount of eye shadow.

The two sisters began to hate eachother and Kikyo and Her mom began to be best friends. Making sure Kagome was out of the picture.

Kikyo had a boyfriend. But just a few months after they started dating he broke up with her becuase she was a slut.

Which was true- everyone knew.

"It's YOUR FAULT. He dumped me becuase your so fucking stupid!" Kikyo screamed with rage a her sister.

Kagome continued to ignore her, she hadnt even TALKED to man she 'chased away'.

"Why can't you die you fucking bitch?" Kikyo glared at her.

Kagome knew that was probably a good ideah.

Kagome left the room soon after that.

* * *

**This is just the intro.**

**If your reading this then I'm probably working on chapter 2 right now.**

**Review.**

**Kthx.**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**And just for the future I got the IDEA of this story from my life...not all this stuff happened to me.**

**Sooo...enjoy even if this story isn't getting much attention I enjot writing it so...**

**It'll conitue.**

* * *

The young girl glided through the halls. Fixing her glasses, only stopping to get her books from her lockers.

Some random kid spilt milk in front of her; she grunted and continued on, not realizing she would slip.

One her buttocks met the floor, searing pain made it way onto the ankle she had landed on, but she was fine, she told herself so.

She shook her head and laughs were around her.

But somebody chuckled friendly and held out a hand.

He had long silver hair and amber eye. But her mouth dropped in awe when she saw two doggy ears on top of his head.

He smirked sheepishly.

"Are you going to take my hand?"

She ignored his offer, wiped off the milk, and continued walking; not noticing her glasses had fallen off during the crash to the floor.

She kept her eyes shut, her heart was racing for some unknown reason to her.

"HEY!" Someone shouted in the halls.

She wished someone called out to her like that, so familiar, so warm.

"W-WAIT UP!" That certain somebody yelled again.

She walked faster.

She didn't feel like hearing friends talk with friends or lovers kissing lovers.

"GIRL!" Finally she listened to the annoying voice and she stopped her eyes still tightly shut.

"Finally!" The panting man said happily.

"Y-you dropped you glasses." The same man that made her heart beat faster was standing right in front of her.

She looked up at him with big round innocent eyes. Her eyes sparkled blue, making this boy blush.

"Oi, are you going to take them or what?" his sudden mood swing caught her off guard.

She knew that nobody in this life time would be able to give her a simple smile and mean it.

She didn't feel like talking to this man, her home life was getting worse as it was.

She turned around rudely, bumping shoulders roughly. She snatched her glasses away and shoved them on her face.

"What do you need 'em for?" The boy asked curiously pointing his finger at her glasses.

"For reading." She said simply.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Why are you trying to hide your eyes? Is there something you dent want others knowing."

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. But he had left.

She told herself she was relieved but she wasn't.

A part of her was upset that someone had left again.

Another part was thankful that she had a chance to have a conversation with him.

Her eyes went gloomy once again.

She walked to class in the silence of her own mind.

She opened the door, first one as always.

She shrugged and took a seat in the corner. There was no window but she was fairly happy with the spot she had chosen.

Soon the class chairs were filled except 5 scattered around the class.

"Class please calm down." As the teacher instructed the class sat in quiet.

"Thank you. Now class, today we have a new student. If you'd like to introduce yourself…"

The teacher stepped aside for (A/N: You all know this has been used in so many fanfics) INUYASHA!

"Yo. I'm Inuyasha Taisho." He gave a little smile that made all girls in the classroom faint, other than Kagome.

"Okay. You may sit where ever you may like."

Inuysaha walked over to the girl he met earlier.

Her hair was messily up in a bun, her eyes still hidden with her glasses.

"Hey, this seat taken?" He asked smoothly.

"If I say yes will you go away?" Her head was turned away from him.

He kept smiling and sat down.

"I think I'll sit here."

Kagome began to get annoyed. Not only did he sit there, but the whole class he was staring at her, smirking.

The bell had finally wrung.

She gathered her books.

"What's your name?"

He asked fallowing her out of the room and into the halls.

"Why wasn't anyone sitting by you? Where are you going to eat? Where are your friends? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you meeting with him? What are you doing this Friday?" He liked to play 21 questions obviously.

"Leave me alone." She ordered.

But he didn't take commands.

"Do you want to sit with me?" He asked friendlier than she liked.

"No."

"Then who are you going to eat with?"

"Nobody."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He doesn't exist."

Suddenly Inuyasha started cracking up.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You have to have a boyfriend! You're so damn pretty!"

He smiled a gently took off her glasses.

"Without your glasses you don't even need."

She glared with her 'pretty eyes' and grabbed her glasses once again and replaced them on her face.

"Shut it. Why don't you go make friends or screw some whore or something?"

He shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Teasing you is much for fun." He said sticking his tongue out.

"NOW I know what kind of person you are."

He looked confused for a second. "And what's that?"

"You're the kind of person who laughs in the halls with friends, the kind of guy who will take their girlfriend on a date, and stay up all night talking with her on the phone."

She said smiling a little.

"Yeah, so isn't that a regular guy?" He asked raising an eye brown.

She nodded. "Which is exactly why we can't be seen together. You see I'm not like that, I hate what you are and you hate what I am, that's the way high school life is kid."

He growled at the word 'kid'. He was probably older than her for sure!

He explained to himself that she was just one girl, she didn't matter.

And they walked off, preparing to never speak to each other again.

INUYASHA POV:

That night Inuyasha was walking home from a long after noon.

The sun was setting and he decided to take a short cut through the park like someone suggested. All day he'd been looking for a job but it seemed that nobody was hiring.

He looked ahead.

A girl with long black hair, past her hips, was sitting on the bench. She was wearing his school uniform.

She looked as if she was crying. But he couldn't get a good look at her face.

"Um…Excuse me?"

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, which caused her to twist to him.

His eye winded It was the girl from before, only now she wasn't wearing glasses.

KAGOME POV:

For some reason she felt the need to explain everything to him.

"I…got kicked out of my house." She mumbled slowly.

"Are…are you okay?" His voice seemed panicked.

* * *

**HAHA bet you werent expecting THAT!**

**Or maybe you were.**

**Oh well review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are…are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Well where I are going to live?"

She shrugged.

"Your name's Kagome right?"

She looked up in question.

"Some people told me when I asked. Anyways you're welcome to stay at my apartment if you'd like..."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly shaking her head.

"Where else will you go? It's beginning to rain." Inuyasha pointed out the obvious.

She sighed and looked down on the ground.

"I have a key to my house…" Kagome began rummaging through her backpack and sighed, sipping it back up. "I guess I forgot to back it."

"C'mon you can spend the night for just one night."

She sighed again, only in defeat. "Fine. But just one night."

He threw his coat onto of her head, keeping her from getting wet.

She wrapped it around her and put the hoody on.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. She looked ridiculous in the over sized jacket but he liked it.

He smiled at her and took out his hand as if asking her to take it.

She stared at it but soon grabbed her backpack and took it, seemingly for no reason, only to guide her to his house (A/N: Did that make sense? XD)

The walk there was silent. Kagome was mentally slapping herself for smelling the addicting smell of his jacket, something about it made her want to cuddle into it.

'You'll look like a fool, Kagome. He just pities you. Nothing more, there are some people out there who are nice but you can't trust them.' She reminded herself over and over again.

Once they reached the apartment Inuyasha let go of her loose grip.

He opened the door and took the coat from her head and tossed it on the floor.

The apartment was truly a mess.

"Congratulations you are the first girl to be in this apartment."

She looked dumbstruck

"Who else lives here?"

"Me."

"And?"

"Me."

Kagome almost fainted right then and there.

He could tell there was worry and panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't take advantage of you while your sleeping."

She glanced his way then looked back down; it truly was a man's house.

She touched where her glasses were supposed to be.

"Tch. I forgot my damned glasses." She gritted her teeth,

"You don't need them." He said simply.

"I don't care I WANT them."

There was a deafening silence in the room.

Kagome didn't like awkward silence too much.

"This place is a pigsty. You only just moved in. How can it get this dirty?" She asked, giving her a reason to look around.

"Why do you live alone?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"My parents died and my brother got married, I just felt it was time."

She nodded, not minding her own business she looked on the coffee table wear a wallet lay with something sticking out of it.

She glanced at it and at him, who was raising an eye brow.

She picked up the wallet a flipped through it.

"At least your safe." Kagome said smirking throwing a few condoms on the couch.

He smirked, also.

"It was a joke, from my friends at my old school. They said if I meet the right person there to use 'em."

"Right person, huh?" She had no emotion but then suddenly a huge grin was on her face.

"Inuyasha, you're a vergin!" She called out to nobody.

He blushed and looked down.

"Sh-shut up! Like I said I'm looking for the right person."

"Right person? I never thought I'd here a guy say something like that."

"Yeah well what about yourself?" He asked, still blushing madly.

"Don't concern yourself." She said returning to a frown.

"C'mon! I told you now you tell me!"

She snorted.

"Well if you must no I don't feeling wasting to myself to some horn-dog. I'm waiting for someone who respects me for me! Which...wil be never."

He smiled then a few seconds later he stared at her.

She stared back.

"What?" She hissed feircly.

"What happened? Whith you and your parents I mean." His tone was gentle, for some unknown reason it sootheed ther.

She hid her eyes with her bangs.

"They...They don't...want me. They just want my older sister, Kikyo. Tonight I got a little dramatic and threatened to do something...They really against the whole emo..goth stuff so they got pretty mad. I got hit a little so I ran upstairs packed my bags and waited for them to literally kick me out. But, it's not like I wanted to stay there. I'm not upset at all! Im perfectly fine!" Kagome was trembling, she was holding back a lot of tears.

"Then why were you crying?"

When Inuyasha heard nothing he pushed her head into his chest, letting her cry.

For some reason her cries made him want to cry.

Everytime he thought she was asleep and tried to get up she'd tug at his school shirt and plead him for just a few minutes.

----------

Before they knew it, it was morning.

Kagome was the first to wake. Her eyes softly fluttered open, adjusting to the light. She felt warm and comfy. And whatever she was laying on, smelt really good.

Wait.

She knew this smell. Kagome shrieked jumping away from Inuyasha.

"GAH!" Inuyasha was jerked awake, where Kagome was found the on the other side of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, talking about his rude awakening.

"I should go to home." SHe looked at the clock on his wall.

"Or better yet school!" She let out another shriek noticing the time. Aready she and him were and hour late.

After she hopped up from the couch, only to have her hand grabbed and she was once again embraced.

For moment Kagome let it continue.

Then she squirmed a bit.

"Let go" She mumbled.

He shook his head no.

"LET GO OF ME!" She pushed herself away.

"Listen- I don't want anything between us. Last night I just needed somebody to talk to. And I know I know if I ever need somebody to talk to talk to you, what ever."

"You cant go to school" Inuyasha said to her in a high and mighty voice.

"And why the hell not? I can do what I want when I want. And I want to go to school right now!"

"DUMMY! You can't go to school becuase its SATURDAY!"

She snarled.

"Whatever I'm leaving!"

She picked up her backpack and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who know's Ill go look for some cheap hotel or something, I need some place to live obviously since my parent aren't calling my cell, the obviously dont care." She seemed a little upset at the end but she shrugged it off.

"But first I need to find a decent job."

"Hey, I know where you can find a job and a home, FOR A GOOD DEAL!"

She turned her attention to him.

"I'm listening."

"Okay look, I know this may sound crazy but you could live here, and if you be kind of like a maid I'll let you stay here for free."

Kagome's eyes glanced around the house.

"...I'll do it. BUT I'm not wearing the little maid costume!"

"Yeah Yeah I know!"

"And I get my own room."

"Not tonight you dont. Its still storrage. You can sleep with me again."

A blush hit Kagome's face.

"NO!"

He sighed.

It was going to be a very long day.

--------

Yes it was a very very long day.

Kagome told him that she couldn't STAND the house dirty any longer so she cleaned up the house already top to bottom.

Then they got in an argument about who takes a shower first.

THEN they got in a fight about what to eat.

And another for where the kitchen table should go.

And finally their last fight about what movie to watch.

Inuyasa won his first fight! He got to pick the movie.

And it was The Ring. In the middle of day time.

Kagome hid under her blanket.

"I dont like think movie please turn it off." She pleaded with all her might.

"No. And your watching it. Maybe it will calm you down from your family problems." He munched on some popcorn.

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO CALM ME DOWN?"

The next secnd Kagome screamed leaping into Inuyasha's arms, causing him to sit on the remote's 'off' button.

Which caused them to be in an awkward position.

And when there's an awkward position there's...MIROKU!

"Inuyasha- I need a favor, I'm coming in!" Inuyasha's new friend barged in on Inuyasha and Kagome.

Which caused the two to freeze in their position.

"Well well well, what do we have here, Inuyasha holding a beautful young woman? Wait I do beileve I've seen you around...wait..no...Ms.Higurashi? Is that you OH MY GOD WAIT UNTIL SANGO HEARS ABOUT THIS! THE NEW KID'S SLEEPING WITH HIGURASHI THE OUT CASTER!"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shoved Kagome off him.

"It's not like that! You;ve got to keep quiet about this! Kagome is...living with me for a while nothing more. I SWEAR!" Inuyasha made sure Miroku got the point.

"Then what was that position I just caught you two in?" He asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"You caught us at the wrong moment!"

"Yeah! Now what's this favor you wanted?" An irritated Inuyasha asked.

"Well I was wondering if you minded if I crashed here but..seeing as you have a full house...Now I have nowhere to go..Maybe I'll become a prostitute on the streets, I'll get a motel room and live there! I'll cherish my beauty forever until I find just one nice young man willing to give up ONE little couch for one night only!" Miroku pretened to sob.

"OH SHUT UP YOU CAN CRASH HERE FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY! But you get the couch!"

"YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH INUYASHA!" Inuyasha was forced into an embrace he really didn't want.

"GOOD THING I ALREADY HAVE MY STUFF PACKED AT HOME! I'LL BE BACK IN A JIFFY!"

And he vanished.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called his name.

"What is it?"

"Where will I sleep?"

"Ummm...I knw this sounds pretty perverted but I guess you'll be sharing the bed with me. Or would you rather with Miroku?"

Kagome sighed regretting she ever agreed.

"Fiiine." She rubbed her eyes, tirely.

"I'm going to go make lunch Miroku will be back any-"

"IM BACKKK! DID YOU MISS ME?" Miroku happily barged through the doors once again.

"No." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unsion.

"So I'm sleeping on the couch where will you two be sleeping."

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at him.

"We're forced to sleep in Inuyasha's bed thanks to you!" Kagome was picturing the lettuce she was cutting up being Miroku's head.

He suddenly gasped making Kagome cut her finger.

"Inuyasha you lucky duck! You get to sleep in the same bed as her!"

Inuyasha glared at him and ran to Kagome who was squatting down by the cuboards.

She was carassing her finger in her hands.

Inuysha took her finger and looked at it carefully.

Miroku watched quietly.

Inuyasha whiped away the blood and magicly put a band-aid on.

"Awww kiss it better Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed.

"I'm so happy Inuyashsa has a girlfriend."

The glares contiued.

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" They said together once again.

"Well then why don't you start?"

Neither of them really had anything to say.

So Kagome thought it should be her turn.

"Listen Miroku, And listen well. Nobody at shcool can know me and Inuyasha are living togther. NOBODY! And if anybody finds out, I'll just tell all the women that you are a female looking for some attention. And trust me, I can find a way to make it look like I have evidence."

Miroku's eye twitched.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good glad we understand eachother."

* * *

**Another chapter.**

**I really enjoy writing this story :D**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aha! Yes it is I! I'm stuck between lots of great ideas for a new story. YOU have a chance to decide. chose between these options---

**Show me love-----**

**Summary: AU Kagome lives on the south side of Tokyo, Inuyasha lives on the North. When Overly innocent Kagome comes knocking on Inuyasha's (the unexperienced hanyou) mansion, the two teens are told that Kagome is on being Inuyasha fiance', and they are forced to live, go to the same school, and at like a couple, together.**

**End.**

**The Perfected Arranged Marriage.--------**

**Summary: Not AU. When Inuyasha accidentally wishes his parents to be alive (for only a year or so, haven't decided...I will if I make it) while he's using the jewel shard it happens! When his parents meet Kagome they insist on her being the perfect mate for their son Inuyasha. So when Inuyasha's mother and Father meet Kagome's family only hell can be arranged. Or heaven?**

**I like my Noodles--------**

**Summary: No AU. Inuyasha and Kagome's spaghetti fight I was talking about in Memories of a new Mattress. One-shot**

**Review or Message me your answer :) Thank you!**

**-Anime Girrrrl**


End file.
